1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as organic light-emitting displays or liquid crystal displays, are manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wirings for connecting these elements are formed.